war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kineticlops (Mutant Invasion)
|} Kineticlops is the electric cyclops and one of the original monsters from the previous game and now is back in War of the Monsters 2. Physical features The body of Kineticlops is made of an electricity of a mixture of violet and white colors, has very thin arms and legs, with three fingers in each hand and foot, the body of Kineticlops has a head, in the center of its torso has a large eye golobe with blue iris and full of veins. History War of the Monsters No longer needing to defend itself, Kineticlops dispersed into the power grid and spread across the globe. It absorbed every station in sight and created a worldwide blackout, threatening to deprive humanity of all future technology. To prevent a literal dark age, a plan was devised to trick Kineticlops into entering a dummy battery. Temporarily trapped inside, it was jettisoned deep into space, left to torment some other world while the Earth recovered. Mutant Invasion "Destroyed" by the Atomic Island meltdown, the Kineticlops horde was reduced to its most basic state of existence after the first War of the Monsters. Little more than sentient sparks, they scattered across the country through circuits and powerlines, tiny, harmless, and unseen. Then the mutagen started spreading; the sparks were drawn to it like moths to a flame. Converging on the same contaminated power plant all at once, they caused a massive power surge that fused them together, forming a new, singular Kineticlops. Epilogue No longer needing to defend itself, Kineticlops dispersed into the power grid and spread across the globe. It absorbed every station in sight and created a worldwide blackout, threatening to deprive humanity of all future technology. To prevent a literal dark age, a plan was devised to trick Kineticlops into entering a dummy battery. Temporarily trapped inside, it was jettisoned deep into space, left to torment some other world while the Earth recovered. Gameplay Zorgulon climb quickly thanks to his tentacles and has good reserves of energy. For his light melee attacks he uses his pincers, although they are not very strong, for his heavy melee attacks, he uses his mechanical maces that have great reach. Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Zorgulon shoots his opponent with his gun. * '''Lower light attack: '''Zorgulon fires a bomb at his opponent who comes out of his backpack. * '''Upper strong attack (Stunt): '''Zorgulon knocks out his opponent by smashing its head with his maces. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Zorgulon sends his opponent through the air by hitting him with a hook from his right mace. Range attack Zorgulon shoots lasers from his eyes, but at a very slow fire rate. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Laser attack: '''Zorgulon takes out his maces and hitting them on the ground creates a great explosion of laser energy. * '''Long-ranged special - Calling for reinforcements: Zorgulon takes out his gun from a pincer and a satellite from the other, puts the satellite in the gun and then fires the satellite, if a monster is hit by the satellite, a fleet of UFOs will appear to shoot the monster stuck by the satellite, it is difficult to try to destroy the UFOs because they move very fast, so must endure until the time passes so that the satellite disappears. In case the satellite does not reach any monster, it will remain stuck to a surface without doing anything, but Zorgulon can take it as any object to throw it towards its opponent so that it gets attached to it and the UFOs come, but it will only have one chance to If it fails, the satellite will be destroyed. Grab Zorgulon takes most of the objects with his pincers, but to take monsters or two-handed objects, he uses a magnetic field of his maces. When he holds a monster, he attacks him by hitting him on the ground, and to send him into the air, he shoots it with his gun. Dive Bomb Zorgulon smashes the ground with his mechanical maces. Strategy * If Kineticlops comes into contact with water, any monsters already standing in it will be shocked. * Kineticlops cannot be harmed by electrical attacks and is thus immune to generators and powerlines. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Zorgulon floats in the air and turns. Victory # Zorgulon leans on the ground, holds his pincers in the air, and his mechanic maces twist each other. # Zorgulon takes a satellite out of his backpack, and holds it floating between his pincers. # Zorgulon takes out his gun, maneuvers with it as if he were a cowboy, and before saving it he blows it. Defeat # Zorgulon staggers and falls to the ground. # (Upside up) Zorgulon tries to get up with his mechanical maces but ends up falling dead. # (Upside down) Zorgulon pulls out his gun to try to shoot his opponent for the last time but ends up dead. Skins # Default (Green) - Default roars and red lasers. # Recolor (Blue, red and green eyes) - Green lasers : Free # Insectoid (Greenish) - Green lasers and default sounds but with insect crawls added # Defensive weapon (Chrome robot) Just one red laser insteand two and Zorgulon's sounds replaced by mechanic beeps. # Cerebulon (Black and white orca) - Cerebulon sounds and red lasers.